


The Cure for Seasickness

by ChocoChipBiscuit



Category: Indivisible (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoChipBiscuit/pseuds/ChocoChipBiscuit
Summary: “If you’re having fun, you’re not feeling sick, right?”
Relationships: Baozhai/Thorani
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The Cure for Seasickness

Thorani leans on the railing, long hair over her shoulder and the moon casting a silver halo over her face. The deck beneath Baozhai’s feet sways as she finds herself drawn to the curve of Thorani’s back, the swell of her buttocks beneath her thin skirt and the hint of cleft between them, like the sweetest peach, and Baozhai’s mouth waters…

Baozhai coughs, flustered, and Thorani looks over her shoulder with a smile. It’s paper-thin, tattered, and Baozhai recognizes the way Thorani’s clutching her belly.

“Seasick, my lady?”

“Trying not to be,” Thorani says. Her breath is sweet and sharp, flavored with ginger. She offers a piece of candied ginger, and Baozhai accepts. If only for the excuse to brush her fingers against Thorani’s palm, savoring the brief moment of contact.

Baozhai pops it into her mouth, chewing. “Would you like a drink?”

Thorani chuckles. “Will alcohol really help?”

“If you’re having fun, you’re not feeling sick, right?” Baozhai pulls the flask from under her coat, sloshing it to offer a sip.

“Hm. You do have a point.” Thorani raises the flask—and oh, what Baozhai wouldn’t give to be that bottle, to be firm and willing against Thorani’s lips—and takes a dainty swallow. Her nostrils flare, and she gives a startled hiccup. “It’s strong! And...sweet?” She tilts her head, rolling the liquid across her tongue. Baozhai watches her elegant throat move as she swallows. “Lush. Fruity, almost. What is it?”

“Baijiu, my lady.” Chest swelling, Baozhai adds, “If you like it, it’s yours!”

Thorani giggles. “That’s very kind of you. I feel better already.”

Baozhai dares to lean against the railing next to Thorani. Close enough that her coat sweeps against Thorani’s legs, close enough that their shoulders brush one another’s as Thorani passes back the flask. Baozhai takes a sip, the rim still wet from Thorani’s mouth, and pretends to study the stars. The Teotul has always been Baozhai’s refuge—if 'refuge' is the word for the place where you can outsail or outblast your troubles—but this is the first time it’s felt like sanctuary. Just her, Thorani, and the jeweled vault of the heavens.

“You’re always so quiet around me. I think this might be the longest we’ve spent together, just the two of us. Talking,” Thorani murmurs.

Baozhai tries not to choke on her baijiu.

Thorani’s laughter tinkles like tiny bells, matching the glint of her earrings. “Cat got your tongue?”

Baozhai’s treacherous tongue starts spewing before her brain can catch up. “I just love p—cats! I mean cats!”

Thorani giggles, leaning closer. Close enough that Baozhai can smell the sweet rainfall of her hair, can see her eyes sparkle like early morning dew. More precious and glittering than a mountain of diamonds.

“Were you about to say pussy? Because—” Thorani’s voice dips conspiratorially. She raises one hand to cup the side of her mouth, a secret shielded between her lips. “—so do I.”

“My—my lady!” Baozhai can feel herself glowing like a firework as Thorani takes her hand, and Thorani’s hands are long, delicate next to Baozhai’s own, with short nails filed smooth and _oh_ but if this is a dream, Baozhai doesn’t want to wake up.

“I am not an idiot, you know. I have seen the way you watch me. And...I’ve been watching you too. It just never felt proper to act upon in front of my dear luksao. But she’s not here, so…” Thorani traces a finger down the crease of Baozhai’s palm, and Baozhai bites her lip, struggling not to moan from that simple touch. “...I would very much like to be _im_ -proper.”

Holding hands, Baozhai leads Thorani back to her cabin—or maybe Thorani’s leading _her_ , because Baozhai’s a helpless, joyful balloon trailing in her path—and Baozhai barely touched her booze but she’s unsteady on her feet, weaving and bumping into Thorani’s hips, swaying and touching, arms entangled as they anchor themselves against the railing, against the wall, against any of a myriad of useful, flat, stable, and ultimately _grabbable_ surfaces along the way.

Once in, the door safely locked behind them, Thorani immediately peels off her jacket and sash, letting them drop to the floor in a puddle of fabric. Tongue-tied, Baozhai hops out of her boots and drops her coat. She reconsiders as Thorani shimmies out of her smallclothes, and Baozhai instead grabs her coat and folds it into a thin pillow for her knees as she kneels by the bed. Thorani flashes a smile, broad and beautiful as the moon, and takes the hint.

Thorani sits on the edge of the bed, legs spread, gloriously nude as Baozhai settles between her knees. And oh—this is a moment that Baozhai wants to savor, wants to remember. Wants to stamp it in her memory like a fresh-minted coin. Thorani is _beautiful_ , if words are any kind of poor substitute for physicality. Baozhai drinks in the curves and ripples of her body, the lovely browns of her skin and the dark points of her nipples. Thorani’s hair is so dark as to be almost purple, and the generous curls over her sex are as lush as Thorani’s long tresses.

“Are you going to spend all night just looking?” Thorani teases.

Blushing, Baozhai leans into the task at hand. Thorani presses her fingers on either side of her sex, inviting, but Baozhai shakes her head. Rather than rush, she kisses Thorani’s belly, the soft fold of the navel. Brushes her cheeks against the ripple of Thorani’s thighs, nuzzles and kisses her way down the long expanse of smooth brown thigh. Thorani moans, arching into Baozhai’s touch, but Baozhai puts a steadying hand on Thorani’s knee and nibbles her way up the sensitive skin of the inner thigh. Thorani gasps softly, muffled, and Baozhai looks up to see Thorani biting her own thumb, lips dimpled around the joint.

“My lady—please. If I can’t hear you, how will I know what you like?”

“But you feel so good! What if I wake the rest of the ship?”

“The walls are thick, the door is locked—please, let me hear you. I’ve been dreaming of your voice.” Baozhai gives a long lick up the direct center of Thorani’s sex, over the tight throb of Thorani’s clit, and Thorani’s gasp is better than music. Baozhai braces her shoulder as Thorani’s legs wrap around her, keeping the deva pried like an oyster as Baozhai tries to find the right swipe of her tongue to make Thorani’s back arch, to make her hitch her hips or squeeze down.

“Baozhai...I can feel your joy in me. Surging like the tide, like a freshwater spring washing through my limbs,” Thorani whispers, trailing into another moan as she bends and bows, her entire body loose with longing.

Baozhai’s too busy with her mouth to bother responding, instead delighted to discover that _this_ flutter of the tongue make Thorani quiver, and _this_ press of her finger into Thorani’s wetness causes the deva to ululate like an instrument, bend and ripple all around her with wet heat. Because Thorani is just so incredibly _wet_ , thighs shining with arousal, leaving Baozhai’s chin coated in a thick layer of slick. But oh yeah, Thorani’s an empath, and if she knows how good Baozhai feels just touching her, then…

Encouraged, Baozhai keeps going, and going, until Thorani’s voice shatters off the ceiling and crashes around them in startled echo, until Thorani’s wrung limp and delighted and _oh_ a beautiful, sated woman in Baozhai’s bed is always a wonderful thing but it’s even better knowing it’s _Thorani_. Grinning, Baozhai kisses the sweat-damp curve of Thorani’s belly and rises to kiss Thorani on the mouth.

“Surely we’re not done already?” Thorani begs, eyes still heavy with desire. She reaches for Baozhai’s hips, as if to draw her close, but Baozhai shakes her head.

“Serving you is its own reward, my lady. I have never—” Baozhai adjusts her eyepatch, using the gesture to mask her own hesitation. “I don’t care to be touched, my lady. I prefer to do the touching, if you catch my meaning.”

“Is there nothing I can offer you?” Thorani raises her hand, beseeching.

“Well…” Baozhai blushes. “What I’d _really_ love, more than anything, is to fuck you with my strap-on.”

“Oh?” Thorani’s eyebrows rise with interest. “Show me, then.”

Baozhai opens her bedside drawer, debating over her favorite toys. There’s always the cannon, but something smaller might be less intimidating...

Fuck it. Go big or go home!

“Erm. This one’s my favorite, but—you really don’t have to, I know it’s a bit big, but it’s my _cannon_ and I love it—” she blurts, holding up the toy. It’s big enough to feel ridiculous in her hand, and Baozhai decides she'll jump off the plank in mortification if Thorani doesn’t like it, but everything about Thorani is just so beautiful and dream-like and if Baozhai only has one chance she better make it _count_ —

“Oh, your cannon?” Thorani closes her hand over the toy, her gaze meeting Baozhai with a sparkle. “What a coincidence, I always love a good _bang_.”

Heart soaring, Baozhai straps in. It’s been a while since she’s used her harness, and she fumbles with the straps, but Thorani leans in to lick the tip of the toy and _oh wow_ this is just the hottest thing Baozhai might have ever seen, not including the last ten minutes of naked Thorani. Thorani gives a startled yelp as she slips, scraping her nails down Baozhai’s thigh, but Baozhai laughs and brushes Thorani’s cheek.

Together, they ease into a sitting position on the bed. Baozhai leans back and Thorani straddles her lap, thighs clamped around Baozhai’s hips. She looks ready to slide onto the strap right then and there, but Baozhai shakes her head and reaches for the lube in her bedside table. Oh damn, maybe Thorani _is_ wet enough for this already, but more lube never hurts, right? So Baozhai rubs it all over her strap, wet and slippery, and then as Thorani eases herself on—

Thorani’s eyes widen, shock and delight muddled across her features. “ _Oh_. Oh. That’s—I think this might be the biggest thing I’ve ever had in me!”

“Is it too much?”

“Nngh. No. I just—” Thorani trembles as she slides down, thighs tight around Baozhai. “I may just need to take it a little slower than I thought.”

“We can do that,” Baozhai promises fervently.

“It’s just been so long…” Thorani sighs, giving a hiccup of surprise as she reaches the base of the strap. She sits, full-seated, like a queen on her throne. Hips flush with Baozhai’s, enough that Baozhai can feel the warmth of her. This close, their breaths mingle—sweet and lush, lingering with liquor and ginger. “We deva were never meant to live alone, and I almost forgot how joyful the pleasures of the flesh could be.”

“My lady, take all the time that you need.” Baozhai dares to brush her thumb across Thorani’s cheek, curl her fingers to feel the fine pulse behind Thorani’s ear. Thorani is beautiful, achingly so, and as Thorani finds her rhythm, the cant of her hips and easy rock of her body, Baozhai responds in kind. Thighs flexed beneath Thorani, gripping the sweet flesh of Thorani’s rump and matching her stroke for stroke in gentle movement.

Thorani seems content with just this, with gentle kisses as her mouth explores Baozhai’s, as their lips press softly, but Baozhai pulls back long enough to suck her thumb, a long drag of her lips across the knuckle, then presses it down to Thorani’s tender clit. Thorani sparks with it, a sudden judder of delight as Baozhai rubs her clit, and her kisses deepen, feverish as an answered prayer, and by the time she’s breaking moans into the warm welcome of Baozhai’s mouth she suddenly turns aside, as if embarrassed, burying her face in the curve of Baozhai’s neck while gripping Baozhai’s shoulders. It’s adorable, and— _ouch!_ —Baozhai can’t even be mad when Thorani bites down, smothering her orgasm into Baozhai’s shoulder as her body quakes and trembles.

“Oh! Oh, I’m so sorry! I just—” Thorani pulls her hair to the side, but Baozhai shakes her head before Thorani can release any of her healing waters.

“I’ll cherish the bruises, my lady. I wouldn’t want to wash away any evidence of my time with you.”

“You have indulged me so much already,” Thorani sighs, arms wrapped around Baozhai’s shoulders. “Thank you.”

“But?” Baozhai prompts.

“Well…” Thorani ducks her head, nibbling on her lower lip. “I haven’t done this in so long, but I would like if you were to go in...my other hole.”

“Your...would you like me in your ass, my lady?”

Thorani blushes furiously, nodding. “If you’ll indulge me.”

Baozhai grins, wide enough to feel her mouth crack with the force of it. “Beautiful, lovely lady Thorani, I would love nothing better.”

They shift awkwardly, a bump of knees and arms as they disentangle, then settle with Thorani on her hands and knees, a pillow propped beneath her belly. She peeks over her shoulder as Baozhai smoothes one hand over the curve of Thorani’s ass, skimming down the length of thigh. Baozhai blows her a kiss, which makes Thorani smile, bracing her legs apart and exposing the tight ring of her hole. Baozhai pauses to get more lube—is there ever enough? Should she take the time to use other toys, first? But Thorani’s _beckoning_ and all thought surges from Baozhai in a riptide of desire. She circles one hand around her cannon, the other on Thorani’s hip as she settles the tip against Thorani’s entrance. Thorani bumps back, but it only sends the cannon sliding down between her legs, and Baozhai has to line it up patiently once more.

“Slow, my lady. Would you rather I let you slide back, or should I…?”

“Please, I want to feel you enter me,” Thorani whispers, fingers curled in the blankets.

Baozhai nods—not that Thorani can see it—and pushes forward. Thorani’s tight little hole resists at first, but Thorani gives an impatient little gasp and wriggles her hips, then gives another sharp cry as Baozhai’s cannon enters her body. Baozhai hesitates, uncertain, but Thorani moans _oh, please_ and Baozhai continues the gentle slide, marveling as Thorani’s beautiful ass slides down the length of the cannon. Baozhai can’t help watching, entranced by the way their bodies join, the way that she fully sheathes herself inside Thorani.

“ _Oh_ , that’s...that’s so full. I like it,” Thorani moans, reaching under herself with one hand. The small, frantic circles of her palm tell Baozhai that she’s touching herself, her entire body throbbing with pleasure. “Please, keep moving.”

“I’m afraid of hurting you,” Baozhai confesses, enraptured by Thorani beneath her. This is better than every late-night fantasy Baozhai had ever harbored, and she’s afraid that she might wake up at any moment to discover it’s all a wet dream.

Thorani bubbles into laughter, giving another wriggle of her hips that makes Baozhai sweat. “I think that’s why you make me feel so good. It’s not just— _anh—_ the way you feel inside, or how you touch me—it’s how your feelings touch mine. You’re so, so sweet—” She moans, almost tumbling on the pillow as she continues rocking forward, guiding Baozhai to match her movement. “—and it’s like a thousand tiny kisses all across my skin, because you’re so happy when you’re making me happy. It’s the most wonderful thing I’ve experienced in a millenia.”

“If—if that’s how you feel, then please, let me keep making you happy,” pants Baozhai, thrusting into Thorani with more vigor, leaning forward to kiss the back of her shoulder, to press tender love-bites into her skin. Thorani gasps, sweat-damp and sticky, and when she comes this time she bites down on the blanket as her entire body rocks beneath Baozhai, making her feel like foam dancing on the waves.

They collapse together, sweaty and smiling, panting for breath.

Laughing, Thorani says, “Well! I guess we found the cure for seasickness!”


End file.
